Scars
by Tara825c
Summary: 1 year after the final battle has left some dead, some hurt, and some invisible. Scars are everywhere some just not as easily seen.


**_Scars_**

_Chapter 1: 1Year Later_

Draco Malfoy sat in a pub drowning his sorrows when she walked in. She sat next to him and never realized who he was.

"Madame Granger, what can I get you:

"Anything.", she spoke dejectedly.

"What's the matter Granger, life's little reminders bring only the bad?"

She turned to look at him. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "I guess you don't recognize me. Funny life deals us all strange cards doesn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?", she spat.

"The first person you ever loved left you alone, while he went to die playing hero. Trying at last to be better than Potter."

"Who are you?", she said standing up. "Where do you get off saying that?"

"We all have our scars Granger."

She looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Potter's on his head, you on your heart, and me. Mine's hard to miss, don't you think?", he turned he head towards the light. His right cheek was covered with a grotesque scar. "Some are just more visible than others."

"Malfoy.", she breathed.

"Yes, Granger. It's amazing, Potter's makes him noticeable while mine makes me unnoticeable."

"What are you doing here?", she whispered as she slowly sat back down.

"1 year anniversary. I couldn't help come back to what first made me invisible. You seem to think like I do."

"But you were only caught in the crossfire, this really has no significance to you."

"You still don't know what happened do you?", he asked. Her eyes widened in fear and he chuckled. "I was simply caught in the crossfire, but no one believed me. I laid right over there," he pointed to a dark corner to his right. "and nearly bled to death. Someone found me and I woke up in St. Mungo's a week later. No one knew who I was. Once they found out I was questioned and harassed hourly. No one believed me when I told them I wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. It took a strong batch of Veritaserum to make only some believe me."

"And the others?", she asked wincing as if she already knew the answer.

"The others said that Voldemort had taught me how to overcome the effects. It took someone else who hated me to take up for me."

"Ron was dead by then, so who took up for you?"

"Potter did. He told them he knew I wasn't on Voldemort's side. Some still didn't believe but once he said Dumbledore believed me they all changed their tune. You know as well as I know that a Malfoy has to keep fear in all to avoid harm."

Silence overcame the two, it wasn't uncomfortable, just silence. Draco was puzzled by it, normally silence destroyed him, it's what he had been trying to avoid for the past year.

"What curse gave you that scar?", Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Not sure, the people at St. Mungo's believe it was a group of curses, lots of Dark Magic of course. What about you Granger, what's your story?"

"You pretty much know my story Malfoy.", she spoke softly.

"All I know is that you were pushed over there," he pointed behind him to his left. "by Weasley so he could try to defeat Voldemort."

"That's pretty much the gist of it."

"Now, Granger, I just spoke to you about my scar, it's your turn. How did you get your scar?"

She huffed, Draco smirked as it reminded him of a chicken getting it's feathers ruffled. "If you must know Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and I, along with many Aurors where following Voldemort. He was running away as well as trying to attack us, very cowardly if you ask me. We were headed near Hog's Head when Voldemort turned a corner and lead us here. He and his Death-Eaters were here at the bar while we were near the door. It was like the lines in the American Civil War, each side facing and a no-go zone in front. You were I guess over there," she pointed to a table a few feet behind them. "somewhere, facing the wall. Harry when to fire a curse when Voldemort and his Death-Eaters ran through a few curses. You noticed and knocked Harry out of the way and the Aurors not knowing who you were for or what you were doing fired at you and Voldemort. Of course you got both sides of the battle, on your cheek. Ron then pushed me down and over where you pointed. He told me to stay and I'd be safe. Voldemort Avada Kedavra'ed him before anyone could blink. The rest is a blur somewhat, Harry I know took them all out with a powerful Avada Kedavra and everyone rushed forward. I was pushed behind the bar, I too was forgotten. The one person besides me parents died trying to be a hero and left me to fend for myself. It was foolish on his part, but that's how he was.", she started crying. "He was a very foolish person always rushing off at the mouth about something or acting without thinking. But that's what I loved about him Malfoy. I loved that you could never predict what he would do and even if it made you furious he would turn to you with that boyish smile and you couldn't be mad. You see Malfoy I'd rather deal with your scar, you carry it on your cheek for the world to see and yes it makes you invisible, but at least when you're invisible no one makes remarks about how you lost the 'Weasley boy'."

She cried harder and without thinking Draco started rubbing her back. "Granger at least people notice you. They don't trample all over you then look up to apologize and recoil in fear and the ugly scar across your face. Your scar is hidden and everyone notices you, everyone knows your story yet still looks you in the face. I used to love when I could stare people down. It meant I was powerful. Not it just means I'm hideous. Another gift from the wonderful Voldemort."

"You say his name.", she said quietly.

"Someone once told me, 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself'.", he replied with a small smile.


End file.
